This project applies biophysical techniques including 1H,13C, 19F, 31P and 205Tl nmr to the study of the following biological systems: enzymatic catalysis by serine proteases, alcohol dehydrogenase, and beta-lactamase; the acetyl choline receptor in the neuromuscular junction; cation flow in axonal conduction. The techniques of recombinant DNA coupled with chemical synthesis of oligodeoxyribonucleotides are being used to obtain site-specific mutants of beta-lactamase and alpha-lytic protease for studies of the influence of protein structure on function.